


If You Go There, Go With Me

by easyonme



Category: U2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Sequel, Short & Sweet, mature romance, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyonme/pseuds/easyonme
Summary: Present Day Bono/Adam, a sequel of sorts toThose Three Words, inspired in part by the songWild Honey. Adam POV.





	If You Go There, Go With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claytonandco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claytonandco/gifts).



I set my keys down in the blown glass tray by the door with a gentle jangle as the door clicked closed behind me. Soft afternoon light peeked through the glass block wall and was illuminated as it hit the mirror on the other side of the hall. Skinny shadows of the stair railings danced across the floor and up the wall. My eye followed one particular shadow that had caught my interest, and that's when I saw the vase of fresh roses on the table just past the entryway.

My smile deepened as I made my way toward those abundant creamy curls, their candy-coated fragrance filling my home already. I grabbed the card delicately and flipped it open.

_I know your garden is full but is there sweetness at all_

I couldn't contain a small laugh. You needn't sign your notes to me anymore; we were long past that point. I thought about how so many things had changed over the past forty years or so, but how the important things were still the same. You were still my B, unable to be tamed by the world around you, no matter how hard it tried. You were still sending me flowers, and insisting I tasted as sweet as honey.

My fingers found my lips and I traced the worn skin against the silky surface. I marveled at how, in the same moment, it seemed impossible that much time had passed, and that I felt like I'd known you forever. Maybe I knew you from another time, another world.

Still holding onto your note, I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone by the wall. Without a second thought I dialed your number, opening the window above the sink as I did. It rang a few times, one of your boys answered, and he went to get you, as I enjoyed the calm, lazy breeze that drifted in the window. I imagined two boys lying in the bushes on the other side and smiled.

"Hi Love," your chapped voice came on the line.

"Thank you for the flowers," I said, pouring myself a glass of cool water. "They're beautiful."

"I couldn't help it. They made me think of you." I could almost hear you smile, as you shifted in your seat. "What're you up to?"

"Oh, just wasting time," I joked, knowing you never forgot anything.

There was a pause, and for a second I thought you didn't get my reference.

Then you just said, "With you? Never."


End file.
